


Conjugium

by Maranta



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Political RPF
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: За женой он в свое время так не ухаживал.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **conjugium (лат.):**  
>  1) сочетание, связь  
> 2) брачный союз, брак (в фактическом смысле, в отличие от conubium — в гражданском смысле)  
> 3) соитие, любовная связь; спаривание  
> 4) супруг, супруга; брачная пара (в т.ч. у животных)

Когда он впервые видит Россию… нет, не так. Он видел Россию и раньше, но не узнавал, не запоминал – так, мельком виденное лицо за плечом генсека, в рядах спецназа, в толпе инженеров; одновременно везде и нигде. Но теперь ему позволено видеть, помнить и осознавать, и Исполняющий Обязанности внимательно рассматривает стоящего перед ним, профессионально отпечатывая в памяти каждую линию.  
Чтобы больше не забыть, как бы ни вильнула судьба или везение.  
В Грозном Россия встречает его у трапа, хмурый, как вызванный к директору ученик. Под глазами пролегли тени, лиловые, как его радужки. Руки слабо подрагивают. Он явно нездоров и явно злоупотребляет – Борисово влияние.  
А еще у него война.  
\- Ну, - говорит И.О. дружелюбно, - что будем делать?  
Это важно, что ему ответят. Он прилетел в Чечню сразу после получения полномочий. Новогодняя ночь еще не кончилась, и его страна – усталый небритый мужик в камуфляже – имеет право на подарок.  
Брагинский с минуту разглядывает асфальт, устало вздыхает и поднимает глаза. Говорит безо всякой надежды:  
\- Только не позорь меня.  
«И всё?» – хочет уточнить И.О., но вместо этого с улыбкой отвечает:  
\- Договорились, - и протягивает руку.  
У России очень крепкое рукопожатие, и его ладонь он сжимает дольше, чем нужно – у И.О. на мгновение мелькает мысль «а если не отпустит?». Но Иван разжимает холодные пальцы, мимоходом царапнув мозолями, и сипло произносит:  
\- Пойдём, доложусь по форме. Машину подогнали.  
Исполняющий Обязанности ступает за свой страной, след в след. Спина у России такая широкая, что за ней совсем не дует. 

После выборов Россия становится спокойнее и благодушнее – как женщина, затащившая благоверного в загс, уверенная в своих правах. Президенту это сравнение не кажется неуместным: в конце концов, чем, как не ухаживанием можно было назвать все эти предвыборные танцы, попытки показать себя в лучшем свете, чтобы ответили «да», – разве что родителям угождать не нужно было.  
За женой он в свое время так не ухаживал.  
Кажется, в старину венчание на царство и обставлялось как венчание с Россией; и не факт, что не доходило до брачной ночи, уж императрицы-то точно не упускали своего, со скрытой ухмылкой думает Президент. Вон он какой… справный. Сажень в плечах, силища. Гренадер.  
Повадки, правда, не вполне мужичьи.  
У Ивана престранная привычка садиться с Президентом за обедом, по-бабьи подперев ладонью щеку, и сквозь ресницы наблюдать, как тот ест. Ресницы, как у лошади, длинные. Взгляд, чтоб его, томный – кусок в горле застревает.  
Когда они ездят вместе, Брагинский ненавязчив – это непостижимо, как такой высокий человек может исчезать в фон; он, кажется, даже не дышит. Молчит, пока с ним не заговорят. Молча подает руку, выходя из машины первым, придерживает двери.  
Но Президент молчит, наблюдает и молчит – профессиональное – пока в один прекрасный февральский вечер не застает его у себя в спальне, полураздетого и с горящими глазами. Это все Мюнхен, Президент понимает – за Россию давно не вступались, ни хозяева, ни союзники, вот и перевозбудился, как влюбленный юнец. Готов отдаться своему герою прямо здесь и сейчас.  
\- Не припомню, чтобы ты был пидорасом, - осторожно произносит Президент, немножко завидуя его прессу. – Или я.  
\- Ты хочешь меня женщиной? – с готовностью отзывается Родина. – Я могу…  
\- Стоп! – рявкает Президент; вопрос с царскими койками отпадает – все посещены – но от этого не легче. Он к такому не готовился, когда Борис подсунул ему работу.  
Кстати, о Борисе – _а что, с ним тоже_ …  
Впервые он действительно осознает, кто и что перед ним, и ожидает прилива брезгливости; все же то, что ему предлагают, свежатиной не было со времени оного – царская подстилка, будем откровенны; а уж про череду генсеков лучше и не думать. Но вместо этого, горячее глотка спирта, внутри прокатывается волна ревности, нахлынула и ушла, одним мимолетным «моё!» - и Президент хмурится, глядя в запрокинутое лицо своей нации. Влюбленный взгляд, приоткрытые губы – бери не хочу, пользуйся, твоё. До конца срока, во всяком случае.  
Президент оглядывается в поисках скинутой рубашки и цедит:  
\- Только аморалки мне и не хватало.  
\- Всё по закону, - тихо доносится с кровати. – Мы же регистрировались.  
Иван смотрит обиженно исподлобья, взъерошенный как большой щенок, и Президент не швыряет в него комок найденной рубашки, как собирался, а протягивает, и старательно не вздрагивает, когда его ладони по скользящей касаются по-прежнему прохладные кончики пальцев. Россия замечает и, одним движением проскальзывая в рукава, говорит будничным тоном:  
\- У меня половина тела – мерзлота. А в ней мамонты. И склады, - подумав, уточняет зачем-то он и отворачивается к двери. У самого порога останавливается, чтобы тихо сказать «спасибо», и закрывает за собой дверь.  
Президент вздыхает и, потирая виски, вдруг осознает предельно четко, на кого оставит это сокровище.  
До выборов всего ничего. 

Когда он только объявил, что не пойдет на продление срока против закона, Россия принял это беззаботно – даже с каким-то самодовольством, будто он знает что-то, чего не знают люди. Это так и есть, конечно, исторический процесс цикличен, и, видимо, этого от него и ждали.  
Чего от него ждут дальше – вот вопрос.  
Они теперь видятся реже – у страны только один хозяин, а Россия по закону подчиняется президенту; и не то, чтобы он скучал по Брагинскому, но. Нужно знать, что у него на уме.  
Нет, дело даже не в том, что бывших хозяев Россия часто стирает в пыль, как только те отпускают поводок – хотя Премьер понимает теперь, защиту от кого вытребовал у него Борис. И да, вытребовал не зря, у Брагинского, стоит упомянуть при нём прежнего хозяина, глаза становятся ледяными, а улыбка – тонкой, как скальпель.  
Нет, Премьер не боится травли: он не святой, но держал свое слово – он никогда не заставлял себя стыдиться. Никогда на его пороге не появится в сопровождении «мальчиков» Брагинский с такой же нехорошей, острой улыбкой.  
В своей постели Премьер тоже вряд ли его найдет еще раз. Брагинский, всё-таки, не девица-фанатка, чтоб преследовать. Если хочешь сохранить чувства России надолго, нужно добиваться.  
Не то чтобы он собирался, конечно. В роли серого кардинала быть комфортнее и безопаснее, и власть почти та же; нет только законного статуса – печати в паспорте, кольца на пальце. Нет того права произнести «моё».  
Нет уверенности, что Россия подпустит к себе еще раз – не всё ли равно, кто правит, Дмитрий вполне подходит – пока не начнет позорить. Россия ведь больше ничего не просит.  
Впрочем, Дмитрий на удивление плохо и с этим справляется. Одна промашка, две – куда ни шло, но надо быть слепым, чтобы не видеть, как поджимает губы Россия, слушая своего президента; или безумцем, чтобы это игнорировать.  
В какой-то момент Премьеру начинает казаться, что его преемник просто не видит Россию, не видел никогда – и конечно, этого быть не может, была инаугурация, но.  
При случайных встречах в глазах Брагинского – тоска, и Премьеру почти хочется извиниться.  
Он идет на выборы, конечно; у него еще много работы.  
Было бы жестоко не. 

Мартовская ночь пьяна. Где-то сейчас зацветают крокусы, вишни, розы, где-то ветер ласков, где-то волны шуршат о берег; где-то в других странах. В России начало марта – еще даже не весна, земля укрыта снегом, реки скованы льдом, ветер – как плеть; Россия прекрасна такая, как есть.  
\- Пууутин, - влюбленно дышит площадь. – Пууутин…  
Президент не видел Ивана весь день, не видит и сейчас; Россия, наверное, сердится до сих пор за четыре года в неумелых руках. Но эта огромная площадь, малая часть России, поет имя избранника голосом Брагинского – значит, простит.  
Когда любят – прощают.  
Он возвращается к себе незадолго до рассвета. Да, он ошибался, тогда, после Мюнхена, и Россия все-таки ждет его. Нога на ногу, откинувшись на спинку кожаного дивана – с таким вызывающим, непримиримым взглядом, какого он никогда еще не видел.  
\- Ненавижу демократию, - сухо говорит Россия. – Все вы думаете, что меня можно передавать из рук в руки, как шалаву.  
\- Но ты же сам выбираешь, - негромко говорит Президент. На лице России сердитая, обиженная гримаска, хочется погладить его по голове, как дующуюся Кони. Но огромное тело его вжато в диван, руки-ноги скрещены – не подступишься. – Ты и царей менял.  
\- Я выбирал один раз, - буркает Россия, не глядя на него. – Я уже выбрал.  
Президент смотрит на свою страну, на тысячи километров тайги, степей и вечной мерзлоты, сгорбившиеся на диване, оскорбленные испытанием на верность. Помнит пьяный, ледяной ветер и ликующий, единый голос площади, от которых из глаз текли слезы; вспоминает источенные временем камни Кремля, спокойствие императорских портретов, прохладную жесткую руку, сжимавшую его крепко-крепко – и говорит то, что должно, то, чего ждут:  
\- Разведи колени.


End file.
